ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Good Dinosaur Show episodes
This is the list of episodes for the Disney Channel show, The Good Dinosaur Show. ''The show lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV, but only 3 are rated TV-G. Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) #Mammoths Of Days - In the series opener, mammoths goes over Arlo's home, Arlo must round up the mammoths to the ice age. #Velcoiraptor's Revenge - Bubbha recovers and gets his revenge on Arlo and his gang, so they must stop him. #Arlo and Ramsey Undercover - Arlo and Ramsey is given a secret mission to retrieve the legendary Golden Dinosaur Tooth. #The Critter Problem - Forrest's critters run away from him, wrecking havoc. #Arlo's Crush - Arlo falls in love with a tyrannosaurus rex named Stacie, meanwhile, Nash and Ramsey thinks that Forrest ran away when the critters came to them, so they find him. #Are You Cinema Me? - Momma Ida tries to build a movie theater. #The Dino-Stones - The dinosaurs starts developing TVs, and use animals for things like clocks, dish washer, alarm clock and etc. #Dino City - Forrest builds a new city for dinosaurs. #The Abandoned Cave - Arlo enters an abandoned and haunted cave. #Ramsey for a Day - Momma Ida and Ramsey trade places, but things get awry. #Goosebumps - Arlo stumbles across a scary armadillo-polecat hybrid, and must warn the dinosaurs. #Dinosaur Flu - Ramsey catches a flu, meanwhile, Libby keeps bringing mud pies to Arlo, annoying him. #Flying Cow Pie! - Nash keeps saying "Flying Cow Pie", making Arlo laugh and annoying Ramsey and Butch. #The New Baby Apatosaurus - Momma Ida raises a new baby names Henri. #Libby's Lullaby - After having nightmares, Libby refuses to sleep, so Arlo and Momma Ida must make her sleep. #Welcome to Dino-School - Arlo goes to his first day of school with Buck, Will, Vivian, Nash and Ramsey, and they meet a goofy guanlong named Goof. (TV-G) #Home-stuck - Butch gets unexpectedly grounded by his mother after he accidentally attacks one of her friends, so Arlo and his friends must get him off the hook. #Babysitting Henri - Arlo and his family visits Butch, Ramsay and Nash, but Henri needs a babysitter, so they hire a babysitter who turns out to be Thunderclap, who somehow was brought back to life. #Meet Cami - Arlo's cousin and her family visits and Henri falls in love with Cliff. #Stuck In Cave - Arlo, Butch, Nash and Ramsay gets stuck in the cave after a tornado storm. #Operation: G.O.O.F - After Goof is locked in the school, Arlo must save him. #The Good Valentines Day - Today's Valentines Day and Arlo tries to tell his feelings to Stacie. #Party Cave - Arlo is invited to his friend's party. #Dinosaur's Best Friend - Arlo finds a dog in his yard and befriends it, making Spot jealous. #The Woodbush Family - Arlo learns that Forrest had a daughter named Melody deceased dad named Spirit. #The Ice Age Quest - In the first-season finale, Arlo and his gang accidentally stumbles to Ice age, so they must find a way out with a help of a nitwitted, but kind-hearted saber-tooth tiger named Josh. Season 2 (2018-2019) #Arlo's Rescue Mission - In the second-season opener, Henri gets captured by Thunderclap and Bubbha, so Arlo must save her. #Football Days - Nash signs up to be a football player. #Dr. Flash M.D - Arlo goes to the doctor, only to find out Flash is Thunderclap's daughter. #Henri's First Critter - Arlo finds a cat for Henri. #The Apalosaur Halloween - While having a halloween party, a ghost haunts the gang. #Arlo's Ghost Story - Arlo and his family camps in the forest, and they tell ghost stories. #The New Dino In Town - Arlo befriends a new velcoiraptor who invents things named Russell. #Arlo's First Sleepover - Arlo hosts his own sleepover. #Good Luck Arlo - After unknowingly eating a extremely rare Golden Berry of Luck, Arlo is granted good luck. #Arlo and K.C: Undercover (crossover with K.C Undercover) - Thanks to Russell's invention, he, Arlo and his gang gets teleported to Washington, D.C where they meet K.C Cooper and her family. #Rock a Bye Henri - Henri gets lost in caves, so Butch must rescue her without Arlo knowing. #Flash's Dino Club - Arlo gives Flash a chance and goes to her dino-club. #Where's My Arlo? - The gang search a mystery for Arlo's absence. #The Bad Dinosaur - Arlo goes to a alternative universe where he and hs gang are bad guys and bad guys are good guys, so he must escape the alternative universe with a help of a good Bubbha and a good Thunderclap, #The Tortoise and the Dinosaur - While Arlo is bored, a 130-year old giant tortoise comes and shares his interesting life with him. #Aw Shucks! - Arlo's farmer uncle visits. #The Phobia Factor - Arlo and the gang helps Nash confront his fear of heights in a carnival. #Arlo to the Future! - Arlo, Buck, Nash, Ramsey, Will, Vivian, Stacie and Russell goes to the future to write a team report on the future, while there, they meet a adult Alro, Stacie and their children. #The Dinosaur Tales - After they get stuck in the caves again by Buck, Arlo, Will, Vivian, Libby, Henri, Butch, Ramsey, Nash, Stacie, Russell, Flash and Goof tell their stories. (1-hour special) #Big Sister Flash - When Red gets pregnant with Thunderslap, Flash becomes a big sister. #Thunderclap Becomes Good - After finding out Flash is nice to Arlo, he tries to redeem himself. #Good Brother, Bad Brother - Butch's brother, Big, is abusive to Arlo, so Butch must stop him. #Bubbha's Back! - Bubbha gets revenge on Arlo with a help of his nephew. #Hey You! Don't You Forget Me! - After Buck forgets Arlo and Stacie, they embark a journey back home. #Dino Festival: Part 1 - In the first part of the second-season finale, Arlo gets permission from Forrest to host a festival. #Dino Festival: Part 2 - In the conclusion of the second-season finale, Arlo has a few hours left to set up the festival. Season 3 (2019-2020) #The Good, The Bad and The Snipper - In the third season opener, Arlo and his gang helps Snipper rejoin the Velcoiraptor pack after making a huge mistake. #Arlo's Adventure in Downtown City (crossover with LPS) - Arlo and his friends return to Downtown City to stop Bubbha and Josh from putting LPS down for good. #Nash in Peach - When Nash gets accidentally stuck in caves again, Butch and Ramsey must save him, meanwhile, Arlo and Momma Ida gets fed up with Buck forcing Henri to eat things she doesn't like. #Smoothie for Love, Smoothie is Life - Mary Alice opens up her new smoothie shop. (TV-G) #Homecoming Days - Today's Homecoming Day at Dino-Town School, and Arlo, Nash, Ramsey, Henri and Forrest are in the parade! #The Invention Mystery - Someone has stole Russell's inventions, and its up to Arlo and his friends to solve the my mystery. #Flash's School of Flight - Arlo visits the flight school. #What, Henri Worry? - Henri's mistake turn famous. #Flash's New Minions - Arlo and Goof becomes Flash's minions when Bubbha injures Freezer and Gusty. #Earth-shake! - Hearing a 'true' story on earthquakes, Arlo tries to protect himself. #Dino Pox - Arlo suddenly gets a weird flu called the Dino Pox, so Buck and Goof must find the cure called Flower of Cure located in ''Lava Lake #Spot's Crush - Spot falls in love with a girl troodon, meahwhile, Goof tries to tell his feelings to Flash. #Flash: The Fastest Glider - Arlo tries to convince Flash to become a glider. #Dawn of the Sugar Gliders - Sugar gliders wreck havoc in Dino-City, and it's up to Forrest to stop them, meanwhile, Arlo finds a lost saber-tooth tiger. #Henri's Playdate - Henri's cousin/crush Cliff visits and becomes her playmate. #A Very Good Dinosaur Christmas - After Bubbha steals presents, Arlo and his gang must retrieve the presents before the party starts. #Butch-a-rang! - After Butch's mom became angry at him for becoming an rancher, Butch gets a new job at the Smoothie shop. #Race to the Dragon - Nash accidentally stumbles across a legendary dragon and it challenges him to race, meanwhile, Arlo proves to Goof that he can do good jokes. #Stormy Winds - The powerful storm comes to Dino-City. #Arlo and Vivian? - Spot and Vivian trade places. #Pump Up the Apatosaurus - Arlo meets a diplosaur who wants Arlo to be strong. #No Nash, No Business - Nash runs away from home. #Goof's Talent - Goof quits his jokes, but he soon regrets his decision when his friends miss his jokes. #The Comedic Factor - An TV producer adapts Arlo and his friends into a comedy show. #Quest in Ice Age: Part 1 - Arlo returns to Ice Age to save his Sabre-tooth friend. #Quest in Ice Age: Part 2 - Arlo discovers that his dad may be still alive after receiving his dad's journal. Season 4 (2020-2021) This will be the final season of The Good Dinosaur Show. The title for the series finale is yet to be announced. The main thing for this season is Arlo exploring new places in Ice Age looking for his father. #Poppa Henry is Here Somewhere - In the fourth (and final) season opener, Arlo searches for his dad in Ice age after getting his dad's journal. #Naptime for Henri - Henri becomes way too tired, so Arlo must put her to sleep. #Flash and Arlo Crittersitting - Forrest puts Arlo and Flash in charge of his critters. #Keep Calm and Libby On - Libby tries to collect fruit by herself thanks to Buck's dare, meanwhile, Arlo continues his search for his father in Ice Age with a help of Flash and Russell. #Procrastination Elimination - Bubbha has issues while avoiding chores from his father. #Melody or What? - Melody must learn to collect critters with the help of her dad and Arlo, meanwhile, Bubbha tries to host a special feast for his pack. #Bad Bats - Buck accidentally brings in fruit bats to the farm, getting him grounded, so Arlo must get the bats off the farm to get him off the hook. #Russell's Missing Invention - Russell's latest invention goes missing..again. #Bubbha's Diet - After watching/ordering a Velociraptor Diet kit, Bubbha stops eating meat starts eating vegetables and shakes. #((Along came a...Spider Man?!)) - Peter Parker was working on a new invention when it had brought him to Arlo's world. Good thing he had his costume with him... #((Broncosaurus)) - Arlo and his friends and family hold their first rodeo, and Arlo wants to be the bucking bronco. #((The Alternate Dimension)) - Arlo and the rest travel to an Alternate world that theirselves are actually their voice actors. #((Hope)) - Still trying to find his Poppa, Arlo believes that there is still hope he might be alive again. #((Super Arlo!)) - When Arlo was finished with his farm chores, strange lighting struck him unharmed, and he developed new super powers. Thunderclap recieves it too, to destroy Arlo. (1 hour special) Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists